Home Sweet Home?
by twilightaddict96
Summary: Bella and Edward had twins insted of only Reneesme but Carlie was kidnapped not long after birth. They found her but she doesn't remember anything. She's in foster system so they adopt her. Will they ever know who took her? And how will she react to loving, carrying and supporting family who want to help her after she's been abused physically, mentally and sexually for years?
1. Chapter 1: Running

**Chapter 1**

 **Running**

 _Carlie POV_

I threw my last sweater into the bag grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom to change. I made sure the doors were locked and I wore my yellow leggings. I've been searching so long for jeans that wouldn't fall but considering that I practically don't eat for some time even the smallest size is too big for me and they simply fall from my hips. In my modest collection of clothes I have only one pair of jeans that miraculously fit me.

I know what you think, but I don't starve myself it's just that pretty much every foster family don't care enough to feed me and I won't touch anything by myself. I was in many foster homes and I have learned a long time ago that without clear permission I can't touch anything. Otherwise there will be consequences, and I will not bear more screams and hitting than I need to. This foster home is by far the worst of all I've ever come across.

Just thinking about what has been going on for the past month is overwhelming me, and I can't help awakening fear in me once again. I've never felt more relieved about coming back to the system.

I quickly dressed in a black oversize sweater white coat, and returned to the living room if I could call it that. I wore my hat, a scarf and dressed up my favorite boots on small heels. I grabbed my phone and put in my pocket, put on my black backpack and gloves, took the bag and of course Betty my tired guitar and went out to wait on the small porch.

 **( A/N Okay so to see this outfit go to my profile I explained there everything this outfit number is _1.1 :3_** **)**

Thankfully I didn't encounter Phil on my way. After about an hour I saw familiar black jeep pulling on the driveway. I didn't lose a moment standing. I quickly picked up my things and get myself to the car next to Annie. With my bag and Betty on the back I let out a sign relieved. Annie has been taking care of me for two years now and she's one of two people who really cares about me right now and about finding a good foster home for me.

I've lost hope for that long time ago. Annie, however, believes that she will succeed to find a family that is simply good and will love me. I'm not stupid and I know most of the kids in the system are very lucky to find such family once. Two times? It's impossible.

You have one chance and I've already had my one chance with Maggie four years ago. Don't get me wrong, I would never exchange my time with her for anything in the world. Maggie is one of the few people in my life who really loved me for who I am. She showed me what is good and what is bad witch I should never experience.

Mag was a petite brunette in her thirties who wanted to have children but couldn't. She was very patient and helped me a lot to overcome many of my fears. At the time I was scared to even speak without a direct question or permission.

Her home was the only one that I could really call home with a clear conscience. It was she who awakened my passion for music and encouraged me to learn. Before death, she made me promise that I never give up my passion because she claimed that I have talent for it. Yeah ... I don't agree with the talent part but I promised her anyway because the music is what keeps me going. Whatever happens, music just doesn't judge and lets you express all your emotions and everything that is going on inside you. That is why I love it so much.

Shortly after I came to live with Maggie she learned she has leukemia. Once again life showed me it's true face. She was the closest person that I had to a mom and I have a huge respect and admiration for her. Even with such bad prognosis she didn't give up she fight to the very end and had hope that never left her even when things got really bad.

After her death I was devastated. I didn't speak to anyone for months unless I had to and I did nothing other than what I had to also. After a year I came back to music and it made me feel like Maggie was still with me in some way. One month after her death her lawyer found me.

It turned out that she set up an account with a huge amount of money for me and left her house for me too. However, the house will be handed over after my 18th birthday and the account has monthly limits till I'm eighteen. It's too much for me in my opinion but I know she wanted me to have it she wouldn't give it to me otherwise. So I kept it but I use the money only if I have to only exception is my love to sweaters from time to time.

Returning to the present. I locked my seatbelt and send Annie a small smile. I breathed a huge sign when Phil's house vanished from view. Only now I feel the full relief knowing I will never have to return to this place that made me somewhat calm.

"This time we go straight to another family Carlie. Honey I have a really good feeling about them I know that I repeat myself here but this time will be different, I know it Car." She looked at me with a smile and I could clearly see hope in her eyes.

"Mhm. Okay, Annie. "I nodded slightly and couldn't do anything about the sign that came with my words. It's not like I doesn't want to believe her I just heard it too many times and every time it's the same. I just can not afford to hope again because in a month maximum two I will be in the same place that I am now. Still… seeing sadness in her eyes, I decided to at least pretend to be curious. So I asked "Who are they?"

"Carlisle and Esme Cullen. I payed them a visit yesterday after call from Phil. They recently applied for adoption. They have seven adopted children already: Edward, Bella, Reneesme, Jasper and Rosalie are twins, Emmett and Alice. Carlisle is a doctor and Esme stays home with children. I've met them all and they seem really nice and loving couple sweety."

"Łoa! It's a lot of kids, what are they opening a kindergarten or something?" I asked half joking and half serious. Most couples take care of as many children as possible because it means more money every month.

Annie looked at me warily " Carl... " I raised my hands up in surrender. I got my glasses and my favorite book "Pride and Prejudice" from my backpack and started reading. I don't know how long we were driving but at some point Annie sighed and looked at me before she turned her gaze back on the road. I knew she wanted to say something so I put my book and glasses back in my backpack and payed my whole attention to her.

" Please honey at least try to give them a chance they seemed really excited about your arrival. Who knows maybe there will be someone who loves sweaters as much as you. "She winked at me with a slight smile playing on her lips.

I put hand on my chest where my heart is dramatically gasping the air and looked at her in shock "How can you! Nobody loves my kids more than I do! " I didn't even finish before blonde burst out laughing stopping car at the same time in front of big light house, or should I say a castle?

I love sweaters and I wear only sweaters. What nobody even Annie know is why I don't wear anything else. What would I tell her? _"Hey Annie I wear them because I feel safe and sound in them, and only they cover my scars and my lack of food for the past four years? "_ In fact she knows about my "adventures" in foster homes but there's no need for her to actually see it on my body. It would only upset her.

I'm covered with all sorts of scars. From the chest and arms through my stomach to legs. Only my shoulders and collarbone are free from them as well as my face besides one small scar from early childhood on my left cheek. **(A / N I myself have not so big scar on the left cheek** **However, for the love of God it is not caused by abuse!)** Some are from the glass some after the cut that my torturers made. Recovering from my thoughts, I still quietly giggled with Annie before she left the car.

 **Hi! It will be very nice for me to know what you think! :3 I have almost finished the next chapter and I think I'll update it tonight or tomorrow** **I'm tried to make sure there are no misspellings if there are I'm sorry! English is not my first language so please be patient whit me**

 **~~ Basia**


	2. Chapter 2:Slap!

**Chapter 2**

 **„Slap"**

 _Carlie POV_

I followed Annie getting out of the car and opening the back door. I had to stretch to reach my modest luggage not to mention that one leg I was standing on the wheel of the car and the other was upright in the air. Considering that Annie is driving a huge jeep and my height is only almost 59 inches, it's a pretty great exercise. Suddenly I heard a laugh in the front of the car and then loud "slap" followed by male voice

-Ouch... Rosyyyy- I couldn't help feeling the fear in me my body froze like peas. Every man who appears in my life is bound to abuse and consequently fear and hurt. _You knew there were four males here. You should be prepared for it!_ A voice in the back of my mind said. But I wasn't. I quickly regain control of myself from this state and grasp my things leaving the car and closing the door.

With a backpack on my back bag in one and Betty in the other hand I stood there looking at a group of people in front of me not sure what I should do. With hesitation I went to Annie who stood in front of them and looked at her, not sure if I should speak or better not say anything.

Seeing my hesitation she quickly took over the initiative and smiled at the couple who seemed to be around the age of 30 "It's nice to see you all again. This is Carlie" she pointed at me I don't know what is their deal but every person in this strange family looked like she was about to have her face torn from their big smiles while having tears in their eyes. And what is up with their resemblance, aren't they all supposed to be adopted?

Before I could say anything the biggest and most scary of them was closing me tight in a bear hug successfully pulling my legs off the ground. I froze. Again, I quickly regain control over myself, but I could not fully control the fear that I was sure was visible on my face. I started throwing my legs on all sides. With the remnants of air I had in my lungs I screamed "Let me go in this moment!"

He hurriedly let go of me shocked at my reaction. I think I made him a little sad, but hey! No gore meat will suffocate me! Not to mention that touch doesn't make good sense in me and that is the main reason for my reaction.

" I'm sorry" He said so quietly that I barely heard him looking down like a four-year-old who had just been caught stealing cookies. I did some damage to him, but I knew he would be like any other. Even so, I sent him a small smile and nodded before I replied.

" It's fine. I just don't like when strangers touch me." Well that's going good... after all he doesn't need to know that male touch with me equals panic. I sent him a weak smile and he stooped to grab my bag

"Let me help you with that" I heard it like he was behind doors or something and I didn't listen to him anymore because then I saw it. I opened my eyes wide in shock.

"Betty!" I squealed. My child in the process was thrown and forgotten on the ground! I immediately rushed to her and lifted her hugging to my chest "It's okay baby bad galoot won't hurt you anymore. I promise" I murmured to my duckling quiet enough so that no one would heard me.

But luck is not my friend. So good, okay, Maybe I have little tendency to tie myself to dead things as opposed to humans but hey! Don't judge me! I turned my eyes back to the whole family. All without any exception refrain from laughing. Oy!

When I saw it I blushed and I hid my face in my hair which just made everyone burst out laughing. Only a girl with brown hair like mine and a boy next to her with reddish hair looked like they were about to cry. Still, small smiles were playing on their lips. Strange…

The oldest man quickly calmed down and with smile on his face came closer to me, but he kept a safe distance for what I was thankful .

"Let me introduce myself I'm Carlisle Cullen, and this is my wife Esme," he pointed to petite brunette who was standing next to him with her arm around him, then began to point from his left to right "These are our children Edward and his girlfriend Bella, his sister Reneesme, Alice and her boyfriend Jasper, Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmet who you are already familiar with" he smiled at me at the end of his speech. Almost only couples another strange thing, maybe the doctor added something to their food? I have to be careful.

"We are so glad you're with us! We will have so much fun! Do you like shopping? Tomorrow we go shopping! Yay! Girls day!" Pixie I mean Alice run up to me and started jumping up and down with words coming out of her mouth in speed of a machine gun. I bounce back a bit surprised by her outburst.

"Łoa! Pause your horses woman!" I almost yelled shocked I put Betty on my back and put my hand on her shoulder looking her in the eyes worried "Who gave you sugar fairy?" everyone except for us burst out laughing Alice narrowed her eyebrows and cross her hands on her chest frowning like a four year old child. Hmm... I guess I wasn't wrong with this kindergarten.

"hahaha I love you little one!" choke out Emmet between laugh's. I looked at him as if he was crazy which just caused the others to laugh some more.

"Alright pixie I'll go with you shopping... in the near future" I smiled to her slightly although in fact I was slightly shorter than her. Not more than three inches but still. I know that I won't be here long enough to do this "girls day" and that's why I didn't give her specific date.

"Yay!" With a squeak she threw her hands around my neck hugging me. Again I froze like that stupid peas shocked. Before I slightly pushed her away trying not to hurt her feelings. I sent her a weak smile and before she could say something Esme spoke.

"Alice let's give Carlie some space honey." she sent her warm but a little sad smile. I immediately felt guilty Esme seems like a very loving person. I have never met such warm foster mother. I realized it and this was strange, but like any family with them there would be something wrong. If not with them then with me. They will soon find out that I'm broken and when it happens I will be send back to the system.

After all why would they want someone like me to ruin their happiness? I was saddened by this thought. I'm in the system since I remember 15 years and I still desperately want someone to love me. But I'm not a fool I've accepted long time ago the fact that something like this simply won't happen. Suddenly, Esme made big eyes as if she remembered something.

"O my God! Where are our manners! We should go inside. After all we won't be standing here all day. I'm sure you're tired from traveling sweetie." She smiled happily at me as everyone turned to entrance the house.

"I have to go back now. Carlie I'm leaving you in good hands this time and remember what I said in the car" Annie said hugging me. She pulled back, still holding her hands on my shoulders. I looked into her eyes and whispered.

"I can't promise anything." She smiled sadly at me before her eyes started to sparkle and her smile widened.

"I have a surprise for you Carlie! Guess what ?!" Not waiting for my answer she ran to the trunk of her jeep. I chuckled softly and started walking towards her as she pulled out that well-known case of mine. My violin! I missed playing on him! Forgetting for a moment about everything and everyone I threw myself joyously in their direction.

"Squawk! Oh my god how did you get him back?! I missed him so much! "I nearly ripped out my other child from her. Tears flowed to my eyes, but I didn't allow myself to cry. Tears are weakness and I learned this at young age in several homes on my way. So I never cry in front of anyone.

A few months ago when I was in rush I left Squawk in one of my foster homes and I begged her to come back for him for a long time but this house was on the other side of the country, so I was forced to accept that I would never see him again.

"Good fairy never reveals her secrets." She smiled happily at me. I threw my arms around her neck hugging her as much as my children allowed me to. I can't believe she got him back! "I have to go Car call me if you need anything at any time. Remember!" she snuggled me tighter to herself

"I will Ann and thank you thank you than you!" I smiled at her pushing back a little she smiled back at me and shortly after that she left. I followed rest to the house being careful to don't touch anyone in the process.

"Edward honey can you show Carlie her room she's probably exhausted after her trip." Esme said to her son smiling and then looking at me. I didn't know how to answer so I just nodded with a small smile.

"Of course Mom." Edward also smiled back at her, then motion for me to follow him and I did. He led me along the stairs to the top and to the last room on the right.

He opened and hold door for me so I carefully past him and got inside. My eyes grew wider this room was bigger than every single one of my old rooms put together. It was light purple with one wall in a darker shade, one wall was made of glass with a view on the forest. Furniture has been kept in white color. I stared around unable to come out of admiration.

In the right corner of the room there was a bed with plenty pillows and some fur on top. To the left was a desk on which was a laptop and near desk was TV and next to it a small library with a large armchair and puff which was also covered with fur.

In the room I found one mirror door which as it turned out leads to a wardrobe because I can't name it a closet. Next I found a large bathroom also covert in light colors.

I ensured Edward that I love this room and when he saw my shock and admiration for ot he smiled wide at me.

"I'm sure girls and Esme will be happy when they hear it" was his reply. Before I could say anything Emmett walked into the room and put my bag next to bed smiling happily to me. I returned a smile and when they saw my discomfort they left so I could settle and unpack.

It's not like I don't like them or something I don't know them after all. I am just not accustomed to staying with men alone in one room. And that's because something bad always happened when I was in situation like that.

I unpacked my stuff which didn't take long and I laid myself on bed. It was only now that I actually felt how exhausted I am. Don't know when I fall asleep.

 **Hi!** **:D** **Here is the second chapter! The third one is in the middle of writing so soon it will also appear:3 I will be more than happy to hear your opinions on my ff** **:)** **I hope you enjoy it :3**


	3. Chapter 3: New People

Chapter 3

„New People"

 _Carlie POV_

Knock on the door woke me up. Still on the border of sleep and reality I sat on the edge of bed. Do I have to say my legs hung in the air? So this bed is definitely high. Okay maybe it's not so high more like I'm short but the first version I like much more. So… This bed is sooo high!

"Come in," I said softly, in a husky voice. Apparently not so quiet because I heard the door open. I rubbed my eyes to get rid of the remnants of sleep and looked in their direction. They were barely open showing only Bella's head which smiled warmly at me.

"Esme made dinner and some of our close friends came they really want to meet you. If you aren't feeling today, we will all understand. Decision belongs to you "I quickly got up from bed and smiled at her before I responded this time fully conscious.

"Let me just refresh and I'll be right there" Bella nodded and closed the door leaving me alone. I opened my dressing room and ignored all the new clothes left in there for me. I grabbed the light brown leggings, white blouse with inscription "know hope" on it, white sweater and black boots. I quickly change clothes and headed for the door.

 **(A / N The costume number is 3.1)**

I grasped sweater on both sides wrapping myself tightly around with it, my arms remain that way. I rarely wear sweaters without buttons but this one is my favorite anyway so I feel comfortable enough in it.

Already on the stairs I could hear life in the living room. Laughter and conversation that took place there. The only thing I felt at that moment was that I didn't fit in there. Everyone here seems just happy while I no matter how hard I try to hide it I'm broken and all I feel is sadness and loneliness which I try to push away every day.

I manage to form a small smile on my face and hesitantly headed to the living room. I stopped at the entrance not knowing what to do with myself. As soon as I walked in, everyone was silent and turned in my direction.

In addition to the Cullen's, there were four guys in the room. Each of them was tall and looked somewhat like an Indian. The supreme one stepped forward and smiled at me.

"Hey I'm Nessie's boyfriend, Jacob. And that's Quil, Embry and Seth, "he pointed at the rest. I reciprocated his smile and looked at the rest of the guys for the longest time keeping my eyes on the youngest.

I felt my heart was racing faster when our eyes met and I don't know why but I didn't feel afraid of him. More like drawn to him which is weird. Undoubtedly Seth is the most handsome boy I have ever seen. I turned away quickly from his eyes and saw that the rest of us looked at him with big smiles. I was about to introduce myself when I heard the sigh and the sexiest voice I have ever heard.

"You're beautiful" Seth sighed. Surprised, I looked at him then quickly lowered my eyes to the ground hiding my blush behind the curtain of my hair. My heartbeat accelerated and I felt like my heart would pop out of my chest at any moment.

I don't know why I'm reacting this way to him. It's not like I look for boyfriend or anything. I have a boyfriend! Whom I love! And in the very beginning I was afraid even of him! They why do I feel like I can trust him to not hurt me?! I don't even know him for god's sake! I shake off my thought's before answering.

"Um .. Thank you. I'm Carlie" I muttered nervously moving in place. I could still feel his burning gaze on me. Fortunately, Carlisle must've felt my discomfort because he cleared his throat

"Since we are all present, we can sit down for dinner." They all head to sit down at the table. Grateful for the rescue, I sent Carlisle a small smile and quietly followed the rest. I took the last vacant seat between Rosalie and Bella.

I had no intention of eating anything because I was not really but after a few minutes of Bella's insisting on me she decided to just ignore me as she put some spaghetti on my plate and poured orange juice into my glass.

"Carlie, please eat at least a little. You must be serious about gaining a good few pounds. "She gave me a sternly look. I sighed, it looks as though she's as stubborn as I am. Something tells me we will have some problems during my short stay in this house.

I suppressed a little pasta on the fork and slowly chewed. I have to admit that it is really good but I'm not hungry so I took a sip of juice and started to move around the food on my plate.

"So how old are you?" Jasper tried to break the awkward silence that had reigned in the room.

"Fifteen" I answered looking at him fleetingly.

"And you spent your whole life at the orphanage?" Rosalie asked next to me. I shrugged and took a sip of juice before responding.

"Yes with a two-year break when I was with Maggie" Is it just me or this looks more like interrogation? I was playing with my food and prayed that no one would touch subject of Maggie. Despite the fact that it has been two years since she died it's still hard for me. Rosalie just opened her mouth to say something, but Jasper interrupted her.

"It was hard not to notice that you love music" he smiled "Edward loves it too. I'm sure he'll love the teach you play piano if you want "I send him a grateful smile for change of topic

"Thanks, but I'm sure Edward has better things to do. Plus I think I'm not so bad with piano."

"You play?" This time, Edward spoke. He had a big smile on his face and excitement in his eyes.

"A little" I admitted with a small smile on my lips

"You have to play something for us after dinner! "Emmet broke out.

" No, no, no, no. I don't play or sing in front of anyone. "He put his hands on his chest and whimpered

"I knew you couldn't do it," he said. I narrowed my eyes and responded

"Fine. Where's the piano? "Emmet jumped up in his chair excited. After all he won't tell me that I can and can't do. Suddenly he fired from his seat like a lightning grabbed my hand and started running while pulling me behind him to the piano. I was so shocked and I didn't have time to react before I was already seated on the piano bench.

I moved uneasily on the spot without knowing which of my songs to play. I decided on one of my last, closed my eyes and let my fingers move on the keys.

 _I can hold my breath  
I can bite my tongue  
I can stay awake for days  
If that's what you want  
Be your number one  
I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh  
I can dance and play the part  
If that's what you ask  
Give you all I am_

 _I can do it  
I can do it  
I can do it_

 _But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human, yeah_

 _I can turn it on  
Be a good machine  
I can hold the weight of worlds  
If that's what you need  
Be your everything_

 _I can do it  
I can do it  
I'll get through it_

 _But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human, yeah_

 _I'm only human  
I'm only human  
Just a little human_

 _I can take so much  
Until I've had enough_

' _Cause I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human, yeah_ _*_

When I was done, they were all amazed and started to praise me smiling from ear to ear. I was terribly embarrassed because I normally don't sing and I don't play in front of anyone. As usual, I blushed and hid my face in my hair. I mumbled thanks and soon after, I was in the room.

I stood in front of the mirror wondering why Seth said I was beautiful. He seemed sincere and the way he said it. It was clear that words left his lips before he could think them over. Can someone really be so blind?

I looked at my reflection. I have dark brown hair that ends under my butt and form light waves. Intense green eyes and full lips, however everything spoil my cheeks, which betray a slight malnutrition. I'm too skinny to have any silhouette and I'm not able to forget the scars. My body is covered with them and although I hide it quite well with clothes I know the truth.

I shook my head, deciding that I won't think about unpleasant things. I looked at the phone and saw that I had three missed calls and 24 messages. Only one message from my sister Lux the rest from my boyfriend Matt. I sighed and read the first message from Lux.

 _Hey sis: * How are you doing?_

 _Hey Lux 3 Well nothing bad happened yet_

I met Lux when I was 8 years old and she's my age. She arrived at the orphanage in the middle of the night after police took her from her father who had abused her. Her mother died giving birth. She was crying and I was the only one not sleeping in the room. I went to her and hugged her. We sat there until the morning just saying nothing. We quickly became friends so much that we are now like sisters.

Despite being miles from each other we talk every day and see each other at every opportunity. She is the closest person to me in whole world. And the only person who is permanent in my life whatever is happening I can always count on her and only with her I am completely myself. Without any worries.

I sighed heavily knowing that I had to read messages from Matt now. I love him but he's acting unbearable for some time now. Matthew is 17 years old and considering that I will finish 16 next week, there is not much age difference between us. We have been together for a year and in the beginning he was nice, sweet and caring.

After three months, he started behaving like he does now. I don't even have one word to describe his behavior. I can only tell you that I'm mentally tired of it. Every time I see messages from him I have to prepare for the worst. There's won't past one day without arguing between us and it's about the stupidest things. I don't even know what he's talking about as he writes to me sometimes. Wanting or not I opened my messages from him.

 _Hey baby:* what's up?_

 _Have they moved you already? Talk to me_

 _Like kids in a new home? Some boys? I can bet they're handsome_

 _Carlie can you talk to your boyfriend?!_

 _So you forgot about me? Probably some new brother fucking you_

 _Ok you don't want to say anything. Fuck with some guy!_

 _You can't reply to me even two words?_

 _Are you busy? You think I don't know what you're doing there?_

 _I know everything. I'm sick of how you treat me!_

 _How can you do that to me? I'm tired of being treated like a dog_

 _Do you know how I feel now?_ __ _Do you care about it at all?_

 _And she treats me like a dog as if I was some kind of loser!_

 _And she won't even speak to me…_

The rest of the messages is practically the same. I sighed frustrated. I don't know why he thinks I betrayed him. I've never even had sex! And after the last rapes that took place this month I never intend to! I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and wrote back.

 _Calm down a little. Annie brought me here, they showed me my room, I fell asleep then they call me for dinner and now I'm writing and about to go running for a while then go to sleep. You know I never betrayed you and I will not betray you! I called you in the morning and I told you that I don't know when I can speak exactly!_

I swiftly dressed in black and cream leggings and black hoodie and my red running shoes. I tied my hair in a bun and put on a bright bandage. Exercises are the only time when I don't wear sweaters just some hoodie. I grabbed my phone and the earphones and went downstairs.

I heard voices in the kitchen but I headed for the living room where Seth, Esme and Carlisle sat on the couch.

 ***Christina Perry – Human**

 **Hi! I'm so sorry it's been so long since I posted new chapter but I didn't have as much time to write as I would love to.** **Hope you'll understand since for me writing this goes like : Write in my first language(Polish), translate to English, add few things along the way, check it for mistakes like hundreds of times, upload on , check again for mistakes and add few more things, check it again and then post it. And I don't know if you noticed but I edited some mistakes in those chapters that I posted earlier. So it's taking me some time to actually post anything but I think you deserve the best that I can do, that's why I'm taking my time with each chapter. I promise you to try my hardest to upload next chapter as soon as it's possible.**

 **To be honest I didn't planned to bring Seth in this story I was thinking to maybe mention him but like I kind of don't really have plan for this story it's practically writing itself so. There you go! :P**

 **I am sending my thank you! To the person that leave a review it's what make me get my butt together and sit and write this chapter in the middle of the night. I'm so happy you liked it! So again, thank you very very very much! 3**

 **What you guys think about this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Meh? Xd**

 **~Basia**


End file.
